mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 (スーパーマリオ64, Sūpā Mario Rokujūyon?) Es un juego desarrollado por Nintendo Entertainment Analysis y Desarrollo y publicado por Nintendo para el Nintendo 64. Fue vendido en Japón el 23 de junio de 1996 y más tarde en América del Norte y en Europa. Junto con Pilotwings 64, que fue uno de los títulos de lanzamiento para el Nintendo 64. Super Mario 64 ha vendido más de once millones de copias, y en septiembre de 2007, es el séptimo más vendido en el mercado de videojuegos en los E.E.U.U. Super Mario 64 es la primera de 3 dimensiones (3D) en la plataforma de juego de la serie Mario, y estableció un nuevo arquetipo para el género en sus predecesores, como Super Mario Bros hizo por 2-dimensiones (2D) sidescrolling plataformas. Aclamada como "revolucionario", el juego dejó una impresión duradera en el diseño 3D del juego, especialmente notable por su uso de un sistema de cámaras dinámicas y la ejecución de su control analógico. Al pasar de dos a tres dimensiones, Super Mario 64 coloca un énfasis en la exploración dentro de mundos enormes en la que el jugador debe completar múltiples y diversas misiones, en sustitución de los cursos de obstáculo lineal de la plataforma de juegos tradicionales. Al hacerlo, logró preservar muchos elementos de juego y personajes de anteriores juegos de Mario. Es aclamado por muchos críticos y fans como uno de los más grandes y más revolucionarios juegos de video de todos los tiempos. Se ha confirmado que hubo una versión BETA no desarrollada o publicada a este juego. Fue cancelada por un desacuerdo. El juego fue anunciado en E3 1997 pero no publicado. Era Super Mario 64 2 para Nintendo 64DD. Argumento Super Mario 64 comienza con una carta de la Princesa Peach en la que invita a Mario a su castillo para comer un pastel que ella misma preparó para él. Cuando él llega, Mario se da cuenta de que Bowser ha invadido el castillo y encerrado a la Princesa y sus sirvientes dentro de él usando el poder de 70 de las 120 estrellas de poder del castillo. Muchas de las pinturas del castillo son portales hacia otros reinos, en los que las tropas de Bowser cuidan las estrellas. Mario debe buscar los portales y entrar a ellos para recuperarlas. A medida que va encontrando más estrellas, Mario logra tener acceso a más partes del castillo, llegando a tener tres batallas con Bowser al conseguir 8, 30 y 70 estrellas. Tras vencer a Bowser por tercera vez, Peach es rescatada y el poder de las estrellas del castillo es recuperado. Peach recompensa a Mario horneándole el pastel que le había prometido. Carta Querido Mario: Por favor ven al castillo. He hecho un pastel para ti. Sinceramente Princesa Toadstool Peach. Desarrollo El desarrollo de Super Mario 64 tomó menos de dos años, pero el productor/director Shigeru Miyamoto había pensado en un juego en 3D de Mario más de cinco años antes, mientras trabajaba en Star Fox. 12 13 Miyamoto desarrolló la mayor parte de los conceptos durante la era de la SNES y consideró hacerlo un juego para esta videoconsola (utilizando el chip Super FX), pero finalmente se decidió por desarrollarlo para la Nintendo 64 debido a las limitaciones técnicas del sistema antes mencionado 14 . El desarrollo del juego comenzó con la creación de los personajes y el sistema de cámara. Shigeru Miyamoto y los otros diseñadores estuvieron inicialmente inseguros acerca de la dirección que debía tomar el juego, y necesitó muchos meses para seleccionar una vista de cámara que fuera apropiada. 12 El concepto original consistía en que el juego tuviera caminos fijos, tal como un juego en perspectiva isométrica, antes de que finalmente se optara por un diseño en 3D. 12 A pesar de que la mayor parte de Super Mario 64 terminaría teniendo el diseño tridimensional, elementos del concepto de caminos fijos se mantendrían en ciertas partes del juego, particularmente en los tres encuentros con Bowser. Uno de los programadores de Super Mario 64, Giles Goddard, explicó que estos escasos elementos lineares sobrevivieron para así forzar a los jugadores a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Bowser, más que a explorar el nivel. 12 El equipo de desarrollo sostuvo una alta prioridad en mantener los movimientos de Mario de una manera correcta, y antes de que los niveles fueran creados el equipo probaba y ajustaba las animaciones de Mario. El primer escenario de prueba usado para probar los controles y las físicas incluyó a Mario y al conejo MIPs. La filosofía de desarrollo de Shigeru Miyamoto tras Super Mario 64 era incluir más detalles. 13 Muchos de estos fueron inspirados desde la vida real; por ejemplo, un personaje está basado en la esposa del director asistente Takashi Tezuka, quien "es muy callada normalmente, pero un día explotó debido a todo el tiempo que Tezuka se encontraba trabajando. En el juego, ahora hay un personaje (Big Boo) que disminuye su tamaño (o se ve semi-transparente) cuando Mario lo mira, pero que cuando Mario se da la vuelta crece de una manera enorme y amenazadora. 15 " El juego se caracteriza también por presentar más acertijos que anteriores juegos de la saga de Mario. Fue desarrollado simultáneamente con The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, pero como este juego fue lanzado años después, algunos acertijos fueron sacados desde ese juego y llevados a Super Mario 64. 16 Información confiable acerca del nuevo juego en 3D de Mario se filtró por primera vez en noviembre de 1995, y una versión jugable de Super Mario 64 fue presentada días después como parte de la premier mundial de la Nintendo 64 (conocida en ese entonces como Ultra 64) en el Nintendo SpaceWorld. En este punto, los controles básicos ya habían sido implementados, y el juego había sido reportado como completo en un 50%, a pesar de que la mayor parte del diseño de los niveles se mantuvo. Al menos 32 niveles fueron planeados, pero el número bajó considerablemente en la versión final, pues sólo 15 lograron tener lugar (o 25, si se consideran los 10 mini-niveles adicionales). 13 La música fue compuesta por el veterano Koji Kondo, quien utilizó nuevas interpretaciones de las familiares melodías de juegos anteriores, así como también material completamente nuevo. Super Mario 64 fue uno de los primeros juegos de la saga en incluir la voz de Charles Martinet. También incluye a Leslie Swan como la Princesa Peach y a Issac Marshall como Bowser. Los personajes hablan más en la versión en inglés que en la versión en japonés: se añadieron expresiones adicionales a Mario en esta última, como la exclamación Here we go! al ingresar a un nivel, 16 un saludo en la pantalla inicial del juego, y frases que dice mientras está dormido como:...piza...i love pasta... El juego Super Mario 64 es un juego de plataformas 3D donde el jugador controla a Mario a través de varios cursos o niveles. Cada curso es un mundo cerrado en el que el jugador es libre de explorar a su antojo sin limitaciones de tiempo. Los cursos están llenos de enemigos que atacan a Mario así como criaturas que lo ayudan tales como los Bob-omb Buddies. El jugador debe reunir las estrellas de los cursos aunque algunas estrella solo aparecen tras realizar cierta tarea, a menudo insinuadas por el propio nombre de la estrella. Estos desafíos son variados, derrotar a algún jefe, competir en una carrera, recolectar monedas, resolver acertijos y puzzles .... A medida que se van obteniendo más estrellas, nuevas áreas del castillo son accesibles. El jugador necesita cierta cantidad de estrellas para poder enfrentarse a los Bowsers del juego en niveles especiales y las llaves que éstos dan al derrotarlos para continuar hacia otra planta del castillo. Algunos cursos contienen las gorras especiales que otorgan a Mario una serie de cualidades que le ayudarán en su aventura. La Gorra Ala permite a Mario volar durante un tiempo, es la gorra que más dura y se encuentra en los Bloques rojos; ésta gorra puede utilizarse junto con los cañones, su efecto será el mismo thumb|left|Whom`s Fortress; uno de los niveles del juego.pero el jugador podrá llegar mucho más alto y más lejos. La Gorra Metal permite a Mario volverse metálico y como consecuencia los enemigos el fuego no le harán ningún daño aunque sí le hará daño las caídas, también podrá caminar por el fondo del agua y atravesar corrientes de aire o de agua sin problema; es la gorra que menos dura y se encuentra en los Bloques verdes. La Gorra Invisible permite a Mario volverse invisible y como consecuencia, los enemigos no lo verán y no lo dañarán al igual que el fuego aunque sí le afectarán las caídas; también puede atravesar ciertas paredes y muros; esta gorra dura más que la Gorra Metal pero menos que la Gorra Ala, y se encuentra en los Bloques azules. Hay muchos secretos ocultos en el juego, la mayoría son estrellas extra ocultas en el castillo necesarias para completar el juego totalmente. Niveles *01 Campo de los Bob-omb (Planta baja) *02 Fortaleza de piedra (Planta baja) *03 Bahía del capitán (Planta baja) *04 Montaña helada (Planta baja) *05 Mansión encantada (Jardín interior) *06 Cueva del laberinto (Sótano) *07 Tierra del fuego (Sótano) *08 Arenas ardientes (Sótano) *09 Gran muelle (Sótano) *10 País de nieve (Segundo piso) *11 Ciudad esponja (Segundo piso) *12 Montaña escarpada (Segundo piso) *13 Isla cambiante (Segundo piso) *14 Reloj tic tac (Tercer piso) *15 Camino del arco iris (Tercer Piso) Niveles secretos *The Princess' Secret Slide (Primer piso) *The Secret Aquarium (Planta baja) *Wing Mario Over the Rainbow (Tercer piso) Niveles cap switches *Vanish Cap Under the Moat (Jardín exterior) *Cavern of the Metal Cap (Dentro de 06; Sótano) *Tower of the Wing Cap (Planta baja) Niveles de Bowser *Bowser en las tinieblas (Primer piso) *Bowser en la lava (Sótano) *Bowser en el cielo (Ático) Estrellas adicionales *Estrellas de Toad *Estrellas Conejo Jefes En cada mundo, se encuentra al menos, un jefe, y son: *Gran Bob-omb (campo de los bob-ombs) *Rey Roco (fortaleza de piedra) *Floruga (isla cambiante) *Rey Boo (mansión encantada) *Bowser (Bowser en las tinieblas, Bowser en la lava, Bowser en el cielo) Galería Mario SM64.png Bowser SM64.jpg N64 super mario 64 whomp fortress.jpg SM64BobOmbBattlefield.png Sm64gc4.jpg Bowser Mario-64.jpg Bowser SM64.png Rey Boo(SM64).png Pinguino en super mario 64.png Floruga SM64.png Whomp SM64.png Superestrella SM64.png Moneda azul SM64.jpg Moneda roja SM64.png El reto de Koopa el Rápido SM64.png Primer atajo del Campo de los bob-ombs SM64.png Segundo atajo del Campo de los bob-ombs SM64.PNG Bowser en las tinieblas SM64.png VS Rey Roco SM64.png Yoshi 64.png SM64 BITFS 3.png SM64 BITFS 4.png SM64 BITFS 2.png SM64 BITFS.png 300px-Piano.png|Mad Piano con Mario. Curiosidades *En el patio trasero,en el charco, hay un texto que parece decir "L is real 2401". *Mucha gente cree que lo dicho anteriormente significa "Luigi is real 2401", traducido sería "Luigi es real 2401", y lo toman como una pista de como jugar con Luigi pero no es cierto. *Croco Legend of the Gobbos es un juego de plataformas para PlayStation, Sega Saturno y Microsoft Windows. Comenzó como un spin-off en 3D de la saga de Mario, con Yoshi como protagonista e iba a ser exclusivo para Nintendo 64. Nintendo rechazó la idea y esta fue adoptada por Sega, y después por Sony. Se convirtió en el juego más grande en términos de venta, e inspiró a Nintendo para crear Super Mario 64. * Al igual que Star Fox 64 y otros, el juego comenzó como un proyecto para la Super Nintendo, contando con el chip Super FX. * Es el Primer juego de Mario en 3D * En el final se puede mover la camara con un segundo mando. * Se cree que debido a lo anterior dicho, el juego iba a contar con un modo multijugador pero no se le pudo implementar o la idea fue rechazada. Véase También Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos de Nintendo 64 Categoría:Juegos de Nintendo 64 Categoría:Super Mario 64 Categoría:Videojuegos de Mario Categoría:Juegos de Plataformas Categoría:Juegos tridimensionales Categoría:Consola Virtual Categoría:Nintendo 64